


When Your Body Betrays You

by AliceSchuyler



Series: Keeping It Together [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Appendicitis, Big Brother Judd Ryder, M/M, Needy TK, Whump, Worried TK, sick Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler
Summary: He just thought it was a little back pain from a suspect chase gone awry.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Keeping It Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

“Reyes, are you listening?” Carlos lifted his head, trying to shake the fog from his mind.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. What is it?” asked Carlos.

“You look like shit. Are you okay?” replied his sergeant.

“I’m just… I’m just tired, that’s all. I’m fine,” said Carlos, trying to be reassuring.

“Look, today’s job was had on everyone. Especially you when you took that fall. Go home and let your boy look after you, coddle you for a little while,” suggested his sergeant. Carlos rubbed a hand over the back of his neck before sighing.

“I think you’re right. I’m gonna take off, head home for the night,” answered Carlos, standing up unsteadily.

“Take next shift off, make sure you look after yourself. You did well today officer, we appreciate your service.” Carlos headed to the locker room, deciding that he’d wait until he got home to shower and get comfortable. He grabbed his backpack, stuffing the rest of his locker contents inside, knowing he wouldn’t be back for at least two days. He was looking forward to going home, showering, and then cuddling with TK once his shift finished, preferably in bed with blankets and sweet nothings being whispered in his ear. The trip home was mercifully short, the roads fairly clear. As he pulled into his driveway, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; TK.

**Just finished shift. Dad’s going to drop me over in half an hour. See you soon xx.**

Carlos smiled, enough time for him to shower and get comfortable. He gingerly climbed out of the car, not sore as much as he expected, but just niggling aches across his back and side where he’d taken the fall chasing a suspect. He dropped his backpack on the floor beside the door, and headed straight up to the bathroom, turning on the water as hot as he dared. He peeled off his sweaty, grimy uniform, dropping it in the dirty clothes hamper to be dealt with later, his briefs joining the dark uniform. He stepped under the hot spray, feeling some of his muscles start to unwind and the tension across his shoulders easing. He lathered himself up with the lavender body wash TK had purchased under the guidance of his therapist, designed to help him relax at night and to avoid the disturbing nightmares that often troubled him, feeling himself finally starting to relax. After a few minutes under the spray, Carlos turned off the water, sliding out from the shower and fumbling for his towel. His side still ached, little sharp pains reminding him he was still not feeling 100%. He walked into his room, pulling out a well-loved t-shirt and boxers, pulling them on carefully. He glanced at his phone, checking the time; ten minutes until TK arrived and he could get some cuddles. He walked down the stairs carefully, each step jarring his body a little, and he groaned under his breath. A blanket on the couch was pulled down over himself, and he settled down to wait for TK, the TV murmuring in the background. He didn’t remember dozing off, but he did remember waking up to TK’s soft hand through his hair, the other on his cheek as TK kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry I’m so late back,” said TK gently.

“No, no, it’s okay-” Carlos cut himself off as a sharp pain lanced through him as he tried to sit up. TK helped him upright, not sure where to touch, hands ghosting across him.

“’Los? What happened?”

“Suspect was running, and I took a fall, slipped backwards on something, hit the floor on my back. I think it’s just pulled, but it’s a little sore,” admitted Carlos, resting his head on TK’s shoulder. TK pulled up the back of his shirt, looking over the area before letting the fabric fall.

“It’s definitely bruised, and you might be a bit sore in the morning. Come on, let me take you to bed and I’ll give you a massage, get rid of some of that tension. Nothing else, I don’t think you’re up for that, but sleep will make you feel better,” offered TK. Carlos smiled, exhaustion across his face.

“That sounds great.” He allowed TK to pull him to his feet, and followed him up the stairs, TK grabbing a hand towel from the bathroom as they passed it to get to Carlos’ room. TK stripped down to his briefs as Carlos watched blearily from the bed, trying to lift his own arms high enough to take off his own shirt.

“Here, let me help,” said TK softly. He stood between Carlos’ legs, and lifted the old shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor with his own clothes. TK ushed Carlos back on the bed, and nudged him until he was on his stomach, TK straddling him across his pelvis. TK reached into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lavender oil; another recommendation from his therapist for nights when sleep evaded him. He poured a little on Carlos’ back, watching as it rested in the dip of his spine, before popping the bottle back into the drawer. He ran his hands along Carlos’ back, smearing the oil across the olive skin, feel Carlos groan underneath his ministrations. He started at the top of his shoulders, working each knot out, feeling Carlos turn to putty under his hands and the tension flow out from him, finally feeling like he might be able to sleep. TK worked lower, across his ribs, until he reached a tender spot, Carlos grunting as TK nudged it with his fingers.

“Don’t worry about that one. Just clean up and come lay with me,” said Carlos groggily, somewhere in the grey area of awake and asleep. TK smiled, using the hand towel to wipe the excess of oil from Carlos’ back before laying down and pulling the blankets over them.

“Big or little?” asked TK.

“Little, please,” replied Carlos sleepily. TK smiled at his boyfriend, carefully rolling him over so he could snuggle in behind. He inhaled deeply, taking in Carlos’ regular smell along with the light, floral tones from the lavender. He sighed, exhaling as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Carlos’ eyes flipped open, though he wasn’t sure why. He took a mental inventory, and settled on the pain in his right side, nagging and annoying. He extricated himself from TK’s arms, pushing himself upright and leaning over his knees for a moment, trying to relieve the pressure. When it didn’t change, he stood up, shakily heading to the bathroom. He relieved himself first, before opting to have a quick shower, hoping the heat would relieve whatever spasm was in his back. He stripped off and turned on the water, stepping under the warm water a few minutes later. He braced himself against the wall, allowing the water to flow down his back, but after ten minutes, the pain still hadn’t subsided. He groaned at the discomfort, turning off the water and drying himself off. He pulled on his briefs as the pain stabbed through his side, sharp and white hot. He gripped the sink, knuckles turning white as he tried to breathe through the pain. He felt his knees buckle, and allowed himself to hit the floor, folded over his knees, arms tucked around his stomach. He rested his head on the cool floor, trying to breathe through waves of agony.

“’Los? Carlos, are you okay?” called TK’s voice, heavy with sleep and laced with concern. Carlos couldn’t have called out if he wanted to, merely focused on each inhale and exhale, trying to hold himself together. TK appeared in the doorway, hair mussed, eyes wide as he took in the scene in the room. TK crouched down, a gentle hand rested on Carlos’ back. “Carlos, talk to me.”

“It hurts,” breathed Carlos. He kept his eyes closed, scared if he opened them that the tears would start falling and he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Can you tell me where?” asked TK quietly.

“Side. Right. Where it hurt earlier,” whispered Carlos.

“Are you able to sit up and show me at all, let me have a look?” Carlos inhaled sharply, before unfolding himself gingerly. He allowed TK to lay him down on the bathroom floor, focussing on breathing so he didn’t throw up over his boyfriend. TK started feeling across Carlos’ abdomen, and as soon as he pressed down on the lower right side, Carlos stopped breathing for a moment. As soon as TK released it he snapped up, tears leaking from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, bringing his legs up to his chest.

“Please don’t do that again,” begged Carlos.

“It’s probably your appendix Carlos, but I don’t know. Let me take you to the hospital, they can get you checked out,” decided TK. Carlos nodded, ready for an end to the waves of pain that were flooding across him. TK helped him upright, and supported him to the bedroom, lowering him to the bed. TK handed him a shirt and sweatpants, pulling a yellow hoodie out of the drawer that belonged to TK, but he knew Carlos loved. Carlos pulled the shirt over his head, and nearly whited out at the discomfort of pulling on pants, but got there in the end, after a few harrowing moments where he thought he might pass out. TK put the hoodie on for him, helping tuck his arms in the sleeves, before hoisting him upright. Carlos’ vision blurred momentarily, gripping on to TK tightly before shuffling forward. He didn’t care who drove his car, or how he got to the hospital, as long as he got some relief soon.

“Grab one of those vomit bags, just in case,” suggested Carlos breathlessly. TK propped Carlos against the wall for a moment, and darted to the cabinet in the kitchen, grabbing the tiny plastic bags from the first aid kit. He thrust them at Carlos before pulling him upright, leading him out to the car. Carlos lost a few minutes as TK helped him into the passenger seat, leaning his head on the dashboard to just _breathe_ for a moment. He sat back, buckling up carefully, the flexing of his torso pulling on muscles he didn’t even know hurt. He buckled in and closed his eyes, allowing TK to reverse out of the driveway and towards the hospital, grateful that he lived near to a hospital. The drive was mercifully short, TK pulling into a parking spot before killing the engine. Carlos didn’t even hear him get out of the car, or appear in front of him, the white noise in his ears making sure he couldn’t hear anything.

“When you’re ready, I’m going to help you stand, and we’re going to go inside and the doctors and nurses can look at you, and make you feel better, okay?” TK’s voice was soothing, and Carlos took a ragged breath, steeling himself for the agony that he was about to endure to unfold and stand up. He forced himself upright, and felt his stomach do a flip, before dinner the night before made a reappearance. TK was lightning fast, an emesis bag under his mouth as he retched, pain white hot through his side. After a few moments of careful breathing through his nose, Carlos nodded his head.

“Are you okay to move, or do you want me to get help?” asked TK.

“No, no, that’s embarrassing, I can walk in,” gasped Carlos. TK pursed his lips, clearly unimpressed with the response that Carlos gave, but pushed forward anyway, the pair of them shuffling forward with deliberation. Carlos counted each inhale and exhale as they moved closer, before TK finally left him on a cold plastic chair, heading to the triage desk to check him in. The nurse clucked over him as she checked his vitals, documenting them for the doctor to view later. She handed him an emesis basin, and then told the pair that they needed to wait, as they weren’t in the urgent category. Carlos closed his eyes, willing for a chance to lay down and for the nagging pain to end, the top of it touching his shoulder blade. He fidgeted, unable to get comfortable, and spent at least half of the time in the waiting room alternating between resting on TK’s shoulder, or dry heaving into the emesis basin.

Two hours later, a nurse ushered them back to a waiting hospital bed, and TK helped Carlos strip down to his briefs, the paper thin gown not even bothering him as TK eased him back on the bed. He folded up again, knees close to his chest, trying to alleviate the pain and pressure he was feeling. The next time he opened his eyes, a doctor was standing in front of him with a clipboard, looking over his notes.

“So, Mr Reyes, Mr Strand here tells me that you’re experiencing some abdominal pain and nausea, is that correct?” Carlos nodded, barely able to speak, the pressure in his back increasing

“Okay, I’m just going to do a quick physical examination, and then Andy is going to take bloods, alright?” The doctor was quick and thorough through his examination, palpitating Carlos’ abdomen and observing how he reacted.

“Alright, It looks like it may be appendicitis, however gallstones can also present the same way, so I’ll get Andy to draw some blood and send it off, and we’ll see what the results are.” TK nodded, and returned his attention to Carlos.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sick. Sore. My back hurts,” admitted Carlos wearily.

“I know. I wish I could get you answers sooner, but they’re looking after you,” reassured TK. A nurse appeared, and introduced herself as Andy.

“Hey boys, I’ve got some Tylenol to hopefully take the edge off the pain, and then I’m going to draw some blood, see how that comes back. I’ve also got to do a temperature check for your records as well,” said the red head cheerily. TK nodded, allowing her space to get in. She drew the blood quickly, Carlos barely even flinching at the needle, and set the vials aside. She labelled them carefully, getting TK to check the information when Carlos refused to open his eyes and do it himself. She took his temperature again, jotting down the current reading on his chart, before handing him a tiny cup with two pills in it, and a small cup of water. “You can have the water with these, but you can’t actually drink anything. We’ll get you an IV shortly as well, so we can keep your fluids up. Do you have any questions?”

“No, but thank you. I appreciate the patience with him, he’s not feeling well,” explained TK.

“I know. We’ll get your boy fixed up and on the way in no time,” replied Andy. She disappeared from their cubicle, leaving TK to help Carlos to take the tablets. Carlos snaked out a hand, holding TK’s hand tightly, and struggled upright. TK handed him the tablets and then the water, and Carlos swallowed the tablets seconds later, handing the cups back to TK. He remained upright, breathing carefully through his nose, before flapping his hand at TK. TK understood straight away, handing him the emesis basin, vomiting up the water and the two tablets. Carlos let out a hitching sob, and TK stood up, rubbing a hand down Carlos’ back while pushing the button for the nurse. Andy appeared moments later.

“Oh dear. It’s okay love, we’ll get you sorted out,” she said reassuringly. She took the basin from TK, popping it in the nearby sink, and grabbed an IV kit out of the glass cabinet. “I’ll get the IV started now, and then I’ll page the doctor, see if I can get a loading dose of morphine ordered.” Carlos nodded his head, still sitting up and folded over his knees, looking like a mess. TK pulled out his phone, shooting off a quick text to someone before stowing it in his pocket again, watching as Andy easily inserted the IV into the crook of Carlos elbow. She opened the fluids wide, noting how dehydrated Carlos was, and then grabbed a warmed blanket out of the cupboard.

“This might help a little bit, okay? I’ll be back in a minute,” she said quietly. TK nodded, thanking her, and then resumed rubbing Carlos’ back. Carlos felt like he could barely breathe, the pain starting to consume him. When Andy reappeared at his doorway to his cubicle with a syringe of morphine in her hand, he started crying, fat tears streaking lines down his flushed cheeks. She injected it quickly into the line, patting his leg as she disposed of the needle in the sharps bin. “That should help for a little while. Doctor is following up your results, and he’ll be back in shortly.”

“Is there anything else we can do to help? Do you know anything?” asked TK.

“I shouldn’t tell you this, but the white blood cell count was within range in your results. We’re going to test again in a few hours, but that’s usually a good indicator it may not be appendicitis,” replied Andy.

“So what is it?” asked Carlos, voice ragged.

“Possibly gallstones, or an injury from earlier, TK reported that you’d had a fall, so I know we were _going_ to book in a scan to check for any possible internal bleeding,” answered Andy, watching as Carlos’ shoulders slumped, TK kissing his temple. “I’m sorry it’s not the response you wanted, but we’re still looking into it for you.” She disappeared, and TK sat down, running his hands through his hair.

“TK? You here?” called a heavy Texan voice, and Carlos side-eyed TK.

“You called Judd?” he asked.

“And Dad. Yes, I did, because the person I normally go to when I’m struggling is currently on a hospital bed in agony through no fault of his own, and I need to talk to someone for a few minutes. My sponsor wasn’t available or wasn’t picking up, and Judd’s my second contact just in case. I’m sorry, I just… being in a hospital is hard, especially when you have a history like mine,” said TK, refusing to make eye contact with Carlos. The curtain was ripped back, and Owen and Judd were standing in the bright light.

“Son, you look terrible,” joked Owen. Carlos responded by throwing up on the bed, and TK jumped up to help him. Judd grabbed a passing nurse, who helped clean up Carlos and replace his bedding. Once he was settled again, Owen took TK’s seat, purposefully making it known that he could leave to talk with Judd. TK leaned over, kissing Carlos on the forehead before glaring at his Dad.

“Don’t do anything stupid Dad, he’s sick. Just be there for him,” said TK, pointing a finger at Owen.

“Carlos, did I tell you the time TK broke his wrist trying to show off for a cute boy in high school?” TK groaned, and followed Judd outside the ER and into the cool morning air, rubbing his eyes as he tried to take a moment.

“TK? Are you okay?” asked Judd. TK wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself through the thin hoodie. 

“I’m not used to seeing Carlos this sick. The most he’s ever had was a cold, and that was months ago,” replied TK quietly. 

“That would be unsettling, I can see how that would make you feel.” Judd stood next to TK for a while, watching as his breath condensed in front of him in the chilled air, feeling the nip of the temperature on his cheeks. Judd was just about to admit defeat when TK dropped his head, jiggling on the spot.

“I need a meeting,” TK blurted out, feeling uncomfortable, skin crawling. Judd placed a large hand on TK’s back, drawing him close into a hug, his large body dwarfing his slight frame. TK shook, the stress starting to manifest as he realised he wasn’t alone in this whole process, and he started to cry. 

“That’s a really big thing to admit TK, I’m so proud of you. I know you want to go now, but you’d like to stick around for Carlos. Do you want your Dad and I to hang around until they work out what they’re doing, and then I can drop you at a meeting, does that sound okay?” asked Judd. TK pulled away, rubbing snot and tears on his sleeve. 

“That would be great, thanks Judd,” he replied, sniffling. Judd’s phone jangled in his pocket, and he pulled it out, glancing at the message from Owen, surprised that they had been outside for as long as they had. 

**Carlos wants TK back.**

“Come on, we better head back in, see how your boy is doing,” said Judd, laying a gentle hand on TK’s back and leading him inside the hospital. He wound his way through the halls easily, and pushed open the cubicle curtains. Carlos was laying on his side, Owen rubbing his back gently as he threw up weakly into a basin. 

“Oh, ‘Los, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here,” said TK, voice breaking. Carlos continued to retch, and TK looked at his Dad for an explanation. 

“They took him for a scan, and he had to lay flat for it. I think he’s just in a lot of pain, and he’s maxed out his morphine at the moment,” said Owen gently. TK ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair, massaging his scalp, and Carlos started to relax a little, tension bleeding into TK’s finger tips. A doctor cleared his throat behind them from the cubicle opening, and TK, Owen and Judd turned to face him.

“Hi, I’m Dr Jennings, I’ve been looking over Mr Reyes’ scans, and I’m sorry to say nothing looks out of place or unusual, so we’re going to look at scheduling an exploratory laparoscopy later this afternoon, to see if we can find anything. I’ll also send in the nurse shortly for your next round of morphine, and to do another set of bloods, see if anything has changed. I’m sorry I don’t have better news,” explained Dr Jennings, his last comment directed at Carlos who let out a brief sob at the news.

“Thanks for letting us know Doc. You tell Ella that you’re both welcome to dinner next week so Gracie and I can catch up with you both,” added Judd. Dr Jennings nodded, and left the cubicle, the sound of Carlos’ sobs almost deafening. 

“I can’t do this anymore, please,” begged Carlos. He heaved again, a thin sheen of sweat appearing over his forehead, and he clutched the blankets tighter. 

“Dad, can you chase up a nurse for us please? We had one earlier, Andy I think her name was.” Owen nodded, and slipped out of the curtained room, leaving TK to rub Carlos’ back, trying to reassure him. TK threw Judd a panicked look, clearly freaking out, and Judd stood behind him, a reassuring solid presence. Owen returned seconds later, Andy close behind with suppliers.

“Heard you’re not feeling fabulous Carlos. I’ve got another dose of morphine here to hopefully take off the edge, and I’ll get another set of bloods, okay?” Carlos nodded, barely able to move, and Andy moved quickly. She drew blood, labelling it carefully and setting it aside, and grabbing a the syringe of morphine. Injecting it into his IV line, some of the pinched lines on Carlos’ face started to fade and relax, though he still remained curled up. “We’re putting a rush on these bloods, and the surgical unit are organising a theatre so we can get you down and under, okay?”

“Thanks Andy,” said TK quietly. Carlos closed his eyes, dozing a little, and TK sat down heavily, inhaling sharply through his nose.

“You’re doing great,” said Judd softly. Carlos blindly reached out, snagging TK’s hand and squeezing it.

“I’m sorry today has been so shit,” whispered Carlos.

“No, no, it’s not your fault. You didn’t get sick on purpose,” replied TK. Carlos opened his eyes, exhaling in relief.

“What, what is it?” asked Owen, brow furrowed as he looked at his future son-in-law.

“The pain’s gone,” he sighed, relieved.

“Judd, tell the nurse to get the doctor. Now!” ordered Owen.

“But wait, if the pain’s gone, isn’t that good” asked Carlos, peeking through his eyelids at TK.

“No, if you have appendicitis, it means you’ve probably ruptured your appendix,” answered TK. Carlos pulled the blanket higher, around his neck, trembling a little. Sweat dripped off his forehead, and TK laid a gentle hand on Carlos’ forehead. It was like a furnace, and TK looked worried.

“Carlos? Are you still feeling okay?” asked TK. Carlos shook his head, struggling to sit up, gasping for breath as the pain returned in full force, no longer in waves, just consistent. He threw up over the bed, tears streaming down his face, cheeks flushed. Andy snapped open the curtains, a doctor behind her.

“Out of the way. Carlos, we’re taking you down to surgery now, you’ve been bumped to the top of the list,” ordered Andy.

“What’s going on?” asked TK, standing up and moving out of the way, Owen putting a supportive hand on his shoulder, Judd close behind them both. Carlos looked like a wreck, skin sallow, cheeks flushed, hair slicked down by sweat; TK’s heart went out to him, and wished he could comfort him.

“Blood tests came back and the white blood cells are very elevated. Doctor confirms appendicitis given the change in temperature and the change in results. We have to get him to surgery now so he doesn’t end up with peritonitis. Give me your number, and I’ll let you know when he’s in recovery, okay? Shouldn’t be longer than an hour.” TK nodded blankly, and Owen scribbled his number down on the form that Andy passed him. The two orderlies wheeled Carlos out of the cubicle and down the hall, leaving TK to freak out with Judd and Owen.

“Come on, let’s go down to the cafeteria, grab a coffee and focus, okay?” Owen steered his son through the halls, Judd lumbering behind them. As soon as they arrived, Owen deposited his son at a table, Judd watching over him, and headed to the counter to order coffees. TK was trembling a little, shock taking hold.

“What if he-” Judd cut him off.

“He’s in the best possible care TK. You had him here as soon as he was showing any symptoms, to make sure that he was okay. You’ve done everything this right, and you need to trust them to look after your boy,” said Judd, grasping TK’s hands in his own. TK nodded, his leg jiggling on the spot, startling as Owen slipped a coffee in front of him.

“I am really proud of you today TK. You called for help when you needed it, rather than allowing yourself to spiral, and that is huge. I have never been prouder,” said Owen quietly. He sipped his coffee, looking at his son with careful eyes. 

“I don’t feel like I did the right thing. I feel… out of sorts,” replied TK, wrapping his fingers around his own mug.

“I think that’s to be expected. Is there something we can do to help?” asked Judd.

“I just need something to do. I – I don’t want to sit still,” admitted TK.

“Okay, so first thing would be to contact the sergeant, let him know Carlos is going to be out for a little recovering,” suggested Judd.

“Do you remember when you had your appendix out?” asked Owen, cutting across the conversation.

“Not really, I was what, like ten?”

“Nine actually. You were miserable when we took you home because you were bored, and you didn’t know what to do with yourself. I’m happy to approve some time off as carer for you for a week or two, so you can mother hen him. Call Marjan, Paul and Mateo, get them to organise food for the fridge, change the sheets, freshen up the house, and make sure it’s all ready for him when he gets to come home. Pick up some comfortable clothes, things that will make him feel better,” recommended Owen. TK perked up a little, and stood up.

“I need to make some calls. Can… can we go outside?”

* * *

Carlos woke up alone in a darkened room, pain the first thing on his mind. He groaned, lips dry and mouth like sand. A motherly nurse popped her head in.

“Oh, love, you’re awake. We’re about to move you to the ward for the night, is there anything I can get for you?” she asked.

“Water,” croaked Carlos.

“Of course, hang on.” She bustled inside, pouring a plastic cup of water and placing a straw in it. She put a hand behind Carlos’s head. “Just little sips, okay? You feel dehydrated, but I can promise you’re not.” Carlos took a small sip, immediately spluttering on it before working out how his mouth worked. He took two more sips before he stopped, and the nurse laid him back down. Two orderlies appeared at the door.

“Reyes to 1545?”

“That’s the one. You’ve already got some friends waiting for you. I hope you’re feeling better soon Carlos.” Carlos closed his eyes as his bed was wheeled through the halls, two lefts, a right, another left. The bed came to a stop and the brakes pulled on, and Carlos felt a warm hand on his.

“Hey ‘Los. How are you feeling?” asked TK’s voice, warm and reassuring.

“Confused, and sore. What happened?” asked Carlos groggily.

“They took your appendix out, after it ruptured. You’re going to be out of action for around six weeks while you heal, and you’re on some heavy dose antibiotics. At the moment you’ve got two incisions and a drain, but you probably can’t feel them yet. Do you have any questions?” asked TK. Carlos shook his head, coughing slightly.

“It’s a bit hard to breathe,” he admitted, forcing his eyes open to look at TK, who was running a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

“You were intubated for a little bit, so it might be that,” said TK quietly. Carlos coughed again, groaning as a shaft of pain shot through his middle. He tried to sit up, and TK stood up, placing a firm hand behind his back to help him sit up.

“What is it?” Carlos splayed a hand across his chest, and TK noticed the tiny red pinpricks appearing on Carlos’ skin, the swelling under his neck. He hit the call button, rubbing Carlos’ back as his chest heaved for breath. Andy was the on call nurse, and she was in the room seconds later. A second nurse joined her seconds later, and two of the bags on the IV stand were promptly removed.

“What’s wrong?” asked TK, concerned.

“Looks like an allergic reaction. Carlos, I know you feel pretty rotten, but we’ll get you fixed up in a minute, okay? Julia, grab an antihistamine from the dispensary, and page immunology.” Julia left the room, and Andy grabbed an oxygen mask off the wall, securing it over Carlos’ head and turning the flow on high. “Just try and breathe normally, you’re okay, I promise.”

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

After ten minutes of just breathing, Carlos was starting to feel less like he was climbing out of his skin, and more just weary and exhausted. He sagged against TK, tears in the corners of his eyes, and TK helped lower him back down, taking an offered damp cloth from Andy and wiping down Carlos’ face and neck. Carlos hummed under his breath, starting to feel a little more human. TK kissed his forehead, noticing Carlos was drifiting off to sleep.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” said TK softly, taking a seat beside him, holding his hand.

“Promise?” asked Carlos sleepily. TK kissed the back of his hand, the other stroking Carlos’ cheek.

“I promise. I love you Carlos.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuddles really.

A few days later, Carlos felt like he was starting to climb the walls in the hospital, boredom getting the best of him. He glared at Lucy as she came in to check his dressings, wishing he could escape for good already.

“Are you guys ever going to let me out of here?” he grumbled. He missed TK, didn’t even realise he’d left the night before.

“Sure are. This is your last check before we release you this morning,” answered Lucy easily.

_Wait, what?_

“You’re letting me go? Seriously?” Carlos’ face broke out into a grin.

“Of course, we don’t want to keep you here forever. We removed the drains two days ago, you’re on new antibiotics, and there’s no real reason to keep you on here,” replied Lucy. She unhooked the IV line, pressing a tiny bandaid on the pinprick hole it left behind in Carlos arm. “Doc has already dropped your scripts off at the pharmacy, and your boy is coming to get you in half an hour.” Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, elated that he was finally well enough to go home and recuperate on his own terms.

_With TK._

He didn’t even notice the commotion outside his room until Marjan, Mateo and Paul pulled back the curtains, laden with balloons and what looked like a mishappen teddy bear.

“Surprise!” Carlos smiled at the fire family, and Marjan stepped over to ruffle his hair.

“We’re all glad you’re feeling better. TK told us we could come see you today, that you’d probably be feeling up for visitors now,” explained Marjan.

“We saw you a few hours after the surgery man, and you did not look good. We decided that maybe we should come back later, let you focus on healing first, and then we’d come bother you,” added Mateo.

“I can honestly say I’m glad to see you guys. I’m starting to climb the walls, I’m so bored. I just want to go home,” he admitted.

“Aren’t you glad that your ride is here then?” The group split to reveal TK, freshly dressed in tight black jeans and a skin tight white t-shirt, swinging Carlos’ car keys in his hand. Carlos felt himself practically drool at the sight of his hot boyfriend, and stretched a hand out to him. TK crossed the room easily, capturing Carlos’ lips in his, the first real kiss they’d had in days, other than chaste reminders on a hand or forehead.

“We’d better get going Carlos, we just wanted to make sure you were feeling better. We’ll come catch up with you when you’re ready for some company at home!” The trio was gone before Carlos could even invite them over in the evening for dinner. TK pulled away from Carlos for a moment, looking him over.

“Are you ready to bust outta here?” Carlos nodded, and TK helped him upright, handing him a small carry bag. Carlos frowned at the bag, but when he opened it, felt his heart warm. TK had packed one of Carlos’ favourite dark green hoodies, some loose sweatpants and comfortable socks, a pair of worn sheepskin boots in TK’s hand. “I can help you get dressed if you like,” offered TK shyly. Carlos nodded.

“I’m a bit uncoordinated at the moment, so that might be best. I really don’t want to fall flat on my face and spend another night here,” he replied. TK laughed, the sound melodious and full of happiness. He pulled the items out of the bag, and started with the sweatpants. He helped manoeuvre Carlos into a seated position, and then placed his hands on his shoulders as he crouched down. He deftly slipped each foot into their respective trouser leg, before pulling them up gently. Carlos hissed as they touched the incision sites, just tender pain, nothing as bad as it was previously. TK stilled for a moment, giving him a chance to adjust, before standing up. He grabbed the hoodie, slipping it over Carlos’ head, leaving him to wrestle with it as TK grabbed his socks. He slipped them over Carlos feet, making sure he was he was comfortable before sliding on the sheepskin boots. Carlos felt warm and loved, and ran a gentle hand through TK’s hair.

“I love you. You know that, right?” TK smiled, and looked up at Carlos.

“I do. I love you too ‘Los,” he replied easily, eyes shining. Lucy broke the moment, appearing with a clipboard of paperwork.

“Oh good, you’re dressed! Just need you to sign this, and then you’re on your own and out of here.” TK scribbled his signature across the paperwork, and then helped Carlos to his feet, grabbing the duffle bag of clothes from under the bed before wrapping an arm around Carlos. TK led the way through the maze of corridors, before heading through a set of double doors and out into the sunshine. Carlos closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth on his face, and TK grinned at him.

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see the Texan sun, but after so many days inside with artificial lighting and poor sleep, this feels incredible,” admitted Carlos. TK kissed Carlos on the temple, before urging them forwards to Carlos’ car. He unlocked it, opening the passenger door and helping Carlos sit down. He closed the door as Carlos buckled himself in, TK throwing the duffle on the back seat before taking the driver’s seat. Carlos glanced across at his boyfriend, before taking his hand for a moment, squeezing it tight. “Thank you,” he said simply.

“For what?” asked TK, bewildered.

“For being amazing. For asking for help when you needed it, for staying strong and being my anchor in the storm. I really appreciate it,” explained Carlos earnestly. TK smiled, lifting Carlos’ hands to his lips and kissing him briefly.

“For you, it’s no trouble at all. Come on, let’s get you home.” The drive back to Carlos’ place felt like it only took moments, Carlos opening his eyes to find his familiar apartment block looming in front of him. He unclipped his seatbelt, opening the door shakily and pushing himself upright. TK was beside him moments later, a supportive arm offered to help him up the steps. Carlos graciously took it, and allowed TK to lead him inside the front door. He noted his living room had been re-arranged; the coffee table had been moved to the side, and one side of the couch had an ottoman in front of it, along with a blanket Carlos recognised as one he’d once told TK he loved. The same seat had a new side table next to it, the TV remotes tucked into a dark holder, easily reachable, along with a thick coaster, ready for warms drinks.

“Did you do this?” asked Carlos, voice breaking a little.

“Marjan and Paul helped, but if you don’t like it I can change everything back,” replied TK, sounding uncertain.

“No, it looks perfect. Easily the best place to recuperate,” said Carlos. He lifted his arm up, a hand on the back of TK’s neck, pulling him close for a kiss. TK moaned into the contact, enjoying himself for a brief moment before pulling away carefully.

“No fun for six weeks. You heard the doctor, I really don’t want you to need a hernia surgery down the track. Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of time once you’ve recovered,” added TK.

“Is that a promise?” asked Carlos, flirting a little.

“Of course it’s a promise. I want you now, if we’re being honest, but I really think that once the pain meds wear off, you’re going to be feeling a whole new world of hurt, and I don’t want to make that worse,” admitted TK. Carlos felt defeated, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. TK noticed the change in demeanour, and wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulling him into a gentle hug. “Talk to me ‘Los.” Carlos felt like he couldn’t breathe for a moment, panic setting in, and TK led him to the lounge, helping him take a seat. “Deep breaths. Come on, same as me, you can do it.” Carlos followed TK, gazing into his eyes as he brought himself under control, eventually snuggling into his side and feeling like roadkill.

“’m sorry,” he whispered. TK pulled the blanket from the back of the lounge, draping it over Carlos and rubbing his back gently.

“It’s okay. It’s been a scary experience, and you haven’t had much time to process. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, okay?” TK kissed the top of Carlos’ head, and Carlos clutched him tighter.

“I love you Tyler,” he breathed. TK nuzzled his neck, kissing him gently before bringing his lips close to Carlos’ ear.

“I love you too Carlos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - a lot of this experience was mine when I had my appendix out. I was in the ER for over 12 hours, and they swore blind the entire time it wasn't my appendix; until it ruptured. I also had the same reaction to the two antibiotics I was on, and thought if I'm already putting poor Carlos through this, might as well go the whole way!

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and harass me to write more - @AliceSchuyler


End file.
